


Colosseum Failure

by Ssyxez



Category: BlazBlue
Genre: F/M, Fucked Silly, Smut, enf
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-21
Updated: 2019-02-21
Packaged: 2019-11-01 18:12:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,957
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17872259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ssyxez/pseuds/Ssyxez
Summary: Who knew Astral Finishers could be used so improperly?





	Colosseum Failure

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a commission I had a lot of fun working on! It was tough, but I think it really paid off.  
> Hope you enjoy!

Astral Heat. When simply finishing your opponent off wasn’t enough. With that auditory astral finish announcement, the fight was officially over. Unfortunately, Bullet had been on the losing end. 

Bullet knew finishers better than the average fighter. Skilled and strong, she nearly always beat her opponent in battle, especially in large arenas like the current stage. Large blue tinted square shaped screens circled the Colosseum, and the normally empty space behind the fences filled to the brim with an excited audience. Front seats to surely some of the best fights while the rest of the crowd was positioned over the arena, viewing with more nosebleed seats. The battle had finished moments ago, but everyone was still cheering as if there was more to come. People wanted an encore. The large metal barred gates on both sides of the arena stayed locked in place, like the fight was missing something. Was the battle really over yet, as strange as that sounded? 

All of the cameras were focused directly on the light blonde, showing her angry expression clearly. Her teeth grit, clenched tightly, and her eyebrows furrowed deeply on her face. She sat defeated on the ground, one leg straight out and the other resting bent at the knee. In her short jeans and boots, her long bare legs had to deal with the dry dirt and metal beneath them. Bullet was slouched over herself, tired from the fight but still furious from the loss. Dry heat weighed over her, the climate raised from all the bodies packed in the room, and the smell of sweat lingered in the air. Messy hair over her eyes, her head hung over her low cut button up shirt, resting in her jacket’s collar like a terrible hiding place. She couldn’t even muster up the decency to say it was a good fight. It was a loss she didn’t want to accept.

Panting slightly, she looked up at the tall man in front of her. If she had to give an estimate, he was well over six feet tall. Muscular and attractive, but ultimately had forgettable features. Short hair, pale complexion, he looked like any other above average man. Not that that would change her attitude towards him. Prideful and cocky even in defeat, she clicked her tongue. “That’s the best you got? Untie me and I’ll show you a real battle,” She spat loudly, leaning forward towards him as she taunted from her unfavorable position. The crowd cheered, seemingly enjoying the defiant behavior, and the enemy in the ring stepped towards to her. The corners of her mouth perked upwards, believing she’d get a proper rematch instead of leaving on a loss. Leaning back, she glared up at him with a large grin as he towered over her, his massive shadow blanketing her.

Instead of being untied, she was met with his strong hand reaching down and grabbing her by the bottom of her shirt with a single hand. He lifted her off the ground and wiped that smug attitude off her face as she realized this wasn’t a rematch. She was being held up like a sexualized trophy. Gravity letting her head fall backwards, she growled under her breath. The coliseum's screens stayed focused on Bullet. One followed her face while another lingered over her dangling legs. There wasn’t an angle of her the audience couldn’t see on those wide televisions. She sucked in an angered breath, inhaling and exhaling deeply. Refusing to accept this horrific treatment of herself, she swung one of her toned legs backward, then quickly forced it forward at him.

Mere inches from the kick connecting, the man jerked up his hand in a swift motion, causing a loud rip to echo through the arena. It was drowned out by the ongoing cheers of viewers. Bullet braced herself to hit the dirt, landing on her feet with her legs spread in a fighting stance. She kept up her taunts, arrogant as she was moments ago. “If you think just lifting me is good enough-” Suddenly, her sentence stopped dead in its tracks. She was focused on him, but out of the corner of her eyes, she spotted those screens again. The cameras zoomed in directly on her large breasts, nipples and skin entirely exposed for the audience to see. The white shirt she was wearing moments ago was torn to shreds, the fabric left of it in small pieces, ripped clean off her body. Her shoulders bucked forwards, arms renewing their struggle in their tight restraints.

A deep red hue stained her face as she realized her situation. Without a bra, all her struggling served to do was make more of a show. Her soft tits bounced in place with nothing to support or cover them. Regret overwhelmed her mind. Surely the taunting wasn’t worth something like this… Her chest was too big to wear a bra all the time, so she foolishly relied on tight shirts to hold her breasts in place. She leaned her torso back, trying to pull her arms outwards to freedom to no avail. “My clothes…!” Shouting and panicking, her eyes sped across the area. Nowhere to hide, nowhere to cut these bonds off. Everyone could see her like this, everyone did see her like this. In arenas like these, the fights were broadcasted on those giant high definition screens. She was helpless in a place such as this. Heavy thoughts rushed in her mind, stealing all of her attention. The gleeful screams from the viewers should have made her angry, but instead it made her scared.

Caught up in her mind, it took an extra second for her to react to his close proximity. That spare second was all he needed. Both his hands landed on her hips, getting a frustrated yell from Bullet, as he aggressively ripped off her blue shorts, barely missing her black panties in the process. From the front she stammered, almost falling off balance, hardly managing to keep her stance. Her normally tan face was bright red and her breathing had hitched significantly. The original fight they had exhausted her earlier, too, which only further weighed the odds in the enemy’s favor. Her thighs pressed together, desperate to cover the remains of her modesty and her lacy panties. Anyone could tell she was uncertain.

“Stay away!” Bullet tried to demand, voice raised in pitch and unsteady. As long as she was still standing, she could fight, couldn’t she? Her body was stiff and shame started sinking in to both her head and heart. She wasn’t fit to keep fighting, especially in her indecent condition, but that didn’t mean she didn’t want to. At this point, she had to. There wasn’t another option. With a groan, she sprinted to the side, distancing herself from her attacker and mumbling. “You can’t do this…” Focusing on him-on anything- was difficult. The bright screens blared down on them, each one with a different part of her body on display. Each movement became embarrassing, either because of her breasts bouncing unexpectedly or her legs accidentally showing a bit more than they were supposed to. 

With all her assets near fully on display, her body was vulnerable, and not only to her opponent either. The seats in this place were sold out, every single one hosting its own pervert all too glad to watch this event spiral under. The attractive man she was stuck with in the ring started to strip, which furthered her panic. First went his shirt, then his pants. This was such an ego stroke for him, wasn’t it? “No, no…” She spoke entirely to herself. Anything she screamed loud enough would fall on deaf ears, and she knew that. Her attacker would certainly never listen, and there wasn’t any hope the audience would either. 

Bullet wasn’t stupid, despite her brash and crude behavior. She knew exactly what would happen if she were to ‘lose’ again to this man. She stayed on her toes, readying herself for any sudden movements. Her mouth curled into a pout, warm face uneasy and eyebrows shakily pressed together. Normally, all of her attention stayed on her enemy. This time her eyes couldn’t help but stray upwards to the audience and various screens constantly. One on her tits, one on her crotch, another focused on her firm ass. The feeling was invasive beyond belief, knowing hundreds if not thousands of people got to see her every inch. Even if her opponent was more naked than she was, she had the short end of the stick here. As one of the cameras shifted, her glare shot to him again. The man in the arena with her was still, watching her movements with a lustful grin. How disgusting of him.

Her mature shape only added to her internal shame. With her double D breasts and thick thighs, her appeal clothed was already above average. Exhausted and weak like this, there was no telling what people wanted to do to her just past those old wooden fences lining the Colosseum, or the ones raised above her. It planted a new feeling of insecurity into her, which she hardly knew the definition. When you were a great fighter with the pride of a lion, it was rare to feel so self conscious. She trembled and her wavering emotions showed on her face, but she refused to cower. It simply wasn’t in her personality to submit so easily. As nervous as she was, she couldn’t give up yet. Taking a deep breath in, which triggered her chest to puff up once again, she forced a fierce expression and a charge at the man.

The viewers were roused beyond belief. The few minutes of stillness from the fighters had bored them, and now they were finally getting action again. Everyone wanted to watch that cocky woman fall further, all much too interested in the new kind of show provided. Teeth grit, she sped forward until she was a few feet from him, then jumped and made a valiant attempt to attack his head with both her feet. It was nearly impossible to keep balance with both her arms behind her, but she scraped by. Mid air and moments away from impact, her anxious pout perked up for a split second. 

She was in the air longer than she could afford to. A grave mistake. Before her dive could connect, the man brought up his hands, grabbing both her ankles firmly. Bullet’s upper half fell downwards, facing away from him. She could only see him on the television sets now. “D-don’t touch me!” Stuttering, she kept trying to struggle and fight, even as she realized it was over. He was too strong for her. “Let me go, let me go!” It was as if she was talking to a wall. Nothing went through. Pressing her legs close to him, back of her thighs touching his chest and forcing her knees over his shoulders, he hooked his arm around her holding her in place with a single arm. The silence from him as he toyed with her only added to her anxiety.

For the first time in what felt like forever, she was still. Body stiff and tense, she didn’t want to move and risk everything again. The dick pressing into her back made her shiver a single time, however she soon managed her movements. Everything was upside down, but even so she could still clearly see nobody cared for her plight. She felt a calloused hand grasp onto her thigh, groping it a single time and trailing down on her body to her hip. The woman swallowed, furious and terrified at the same time, eyes closing as his finger slipped past the last form of coverage she had left. Sneaking an index finger behind that fragile barrier and at first pulling, then tugging, and finally a proper yank to tear her panties straight off her body. It all came off in a simple strong motion that she was helpless to stop. 

Her pussy was hairless, a fact the projectors focused on. Nearly every single camera was focused on that new exposed area, except for one, which had its sights set on her face. Her lips trembled and her eyes were shut tight, the deep blush she had on her face spreading to her neck. She was upside down, after all, so surely that had to be reason why her face was such a violent shade of pinkish red. Her features were scrunched up, nose curling and mouth trying to hide itself inwards. The stress on her was immense from the exposure, the fact that everyone saw everything, that she was pressed up against some naked man, and that she had no idea what would become of her after this. In that moment of time, she truly believed it could not get any worse than that.

It was a foolish, idiotic thought.

With a smug chuckle, the other fighter reached down to her upper arm, dragging her upwards roughly and turning her body to its feet. She kept her head bowed, hair in front of her eyes like it had been earlier. Initially, she was faced towards him and could feel his light breath on her hot cheeks. He kept her stood there for a minute, holding her in place as his eyes hungrily feasted over her chest and body. She refused to make eye contact. “You know, the fun hasn’t even started yet, right?” He whispered to her, egging on an reaction. Her eyes shot open and she bucked her head up, mouth slightly agape. “What-!?” Before she could finish her question, he pushed on her shoulders, forcing her body to turn around to the crowd again. For once, the audience calmed down, quiet in anticipation. 

There wasn’t another warning for his next move. Both his arms wrapped around her and his large hands immediately molested her breasts, putting her nipples between his fingers and pressing inward aggressively. A loud moan gasped through her lips, unable to stop her body from reacting with such little warning. Her soft nipples erected and turned hard in his hands, poking out through the gaps of his digits as intended. It was unforgivable. If anyone would believe that she didn’t want this earlier, they would have second thoughts upon hearing that scandalous sound. The audience’s screamed praise in response was twice as loud as before. Her overwhelmed knees buckled inward and her feet spread apart, upper half leaning forward, yearning to escape the intrusive touch. 

Her squirming only worked against her. With her upper half forward, her tits simply overflowed in his hands, embarrassingly puffing up. Meanwhile, her lower body pressed into him, letting his erection rub up against her. It pressed itself in right between her squeezed thighs, its length long enough to have the tip poke out the other side. Her eyes glued shut again, lamenting over that earlier weakness. She could feel everything that was happening to her body and she had to bite down on her lower lip to muffle herself. All she could hear was the throbbing of her own heart beat and the aroused yells of the viewers. The mere thought of what those cameras were showing sickened her to her stomach. If she bothered to plead or cry out, it would simply make her look more pathetic, a thought she recently internalized.

It wasn’t fair. She wasn’t the only one naked in this ruined arena, but all the attention was still entirely on her. It was like she had a million eyes staring her up and down, violating her personal space with just their gaze, while her actual privacy was prodded at by the match’s victor. In a slow rotation of his hips, he pulled his cock back and forth, rubbing its shaft against her femininity gradually. She bit down on the inside of her cheeks instead of her lower lips, distraught at the feeling warming up in her body. Her natural reactions kicked in and her pussy lubricated itself, dampening both her inner thighs and the stranger’s entire cock. The uncomfortable feeling was miserable and humiliating. It was such a show of her entire body, denying her any kind of peace in the slightest. 

Bullet thought she heard her assaulter say something else to her, but her mind was foggy and the renewed noise filling the arena overshadowed any whisper. His hands stayed on her chest, teasing her fleshy mounds like dough and pressuring her to squirm. Up and down, back and forth, up and down, he eventually got himself in sync. Hands and hips working together to touch her rhythmically. She squirmed uncomfortably in place, breathing becoming much heavier, and the difficulty of keeping herself muffled increased. She was getting so worked up, so horny, over something as humiliating as this. There was no way she enjoyed this, there couldn’t be. A fighter like her was so much stronger than being violated in such a fashion, yet there she was, unable to save herself from being ground into and her breasts molested. 

As soon as she thought she was about to lose it, one of her sensitive tits was released, smacked and forced to bounce indecently. It was enraging, but there was hardly time to think about anger in a situation like this. She opened her mouth and suddenly her head was grabbed, his big fingers tangling themselves in her short hair, and shoving her face forwards. There was no balance to keep, she hadn’t focused on staying up since her failure of a charge. Easily, she was floored, the tough woman now seemingly made weak in the ground with a strong man on top of her. Her cheek was pressed into one of the metal parts of the flooring, kept in place unwillingly, and her ass shoving itself upwards in the air. She spat off to the side with a furious huff. As much as she tried to keep her knees together, her assaulter denied even that.

His remaining hand went off of her remaining breast and wandered down to her wet thighs, palm never leaving her skin. He kept her legs spread and her face down, fat tits pressing into the dirty ground with nothing to support them. In this position, it was hard to see, not that she particularly wanted to. Half of her face was squished into the flooring, leaving just one of her eyes available. Keeping them both closed saved her the shame of watching herself on those giant screens, witnessing those horrible smiles in the audience, and worst- seeing that pleasured grin on her attacker. 

She didn’t dare move in her crumpled up position. Even if she did break free, there was nowhere to go. The gates were still locked shut and escaping into the audience was out of the question. Stuck on the ground, she had no choice but to wait anxiously for her assaulter’s next move, which ‘luckily’ came quickly enough. The man pulled his hips back, making his erection rub up against her silt a final time, before pressing his tip up against her pussy. “Don’t…” She pleaded inaudibly, too distraught to kick up another fuss. Her entire body was so warm, almost as if she was some sort of animal in heat. She couldn’t stop her hips from pressing back into his, needily squeezing him with heavy breaths. A subtle motion like that normally would have gone unnoticed, but with everyone’s fixation on her, there wasn’t a set of eyes who missed it.

As shameful as it was, she needed him now, or at the very least some form of release. In front of thousands of people, to call it humiliating would be an understatement. There wasn’t any choice left for her, though, all her options robbed from her by a fierce challenger. With another pull of his hips, he realigned himself with her cunt again, and finally penetrated her. The area between them was already wet, making it far too easy to thrust in. Without thinking, she opened her available eye, mouth stretching open and gasping. The pleasure pinged through her body, the previous teasing making her sensitive enough for anything to make her shiver. She trembled and panted, taking in deep breaths as he slowly started to buck into her. At first it was just the first half of his cock, cautiously trudging itself in as she gasped, a shadowy part of her mind wanting to beg for him to go faster.

For better or for worse, her mind had clouded out most thoughts of the onlookers and cameras recording her every movement. All she could think about was the cock between her legs, as much as she hated it. Her brain rejected him but it was powerless to stop the body from reacting positively. It was like she was in two different worlds. Half her wanted to curl up from the extreme humiliation, while the other welcomed this stranger’s dick happily and begged for attention. Gradually, he picked up speed, forcing his entire length in and out of her body at a quick speed. Hips nudging backwards into his, her foggy mind weakened with each rough movement inside her. She clung to him unknowingly, squeezing his thick cock with her cunt and tensing up on him. 

Bullet’s face pressed into the flooring with every thrust in this uncomfortable position they had together. Their close connection made her feel mentally pathetic but physically in ecstasy. He had teased her so much that her nerves were building up pressure fast, forcibly putting her more and more on edge with each touch. The rough, continuous in and out sent pleasure through her core and made her more wet than she’d ever like to admit. She moaned and panted, trying to catch her breath with every move her opponent made. She hated him, but fuck, she couldn’t control the intense passion between her legs. Overwhelmed by the burning heat between them, the humiliation of the situation, overstimulated entirely, she was nearly at her wits end. The pot boiled over all at once.

With a final deep plunge of his hips, he released that hot pressure into her pussy, thick streams of white pumping into her womb. Eyes rolling back and her tongue almost sticking out, Bullet climaxed the exact same moment as he did, letting out a particularly loud moan in the form of a scream. It echoed through the crowded arena, reaching every pair of ears in the awaiting audience. Her face still stuck to the ground and her lower half uncomfortably raised, the expression she was making was undeniably one of pleasure. The man inside her kept his cock in place for as long as he wanted before gradually pulling out, leaving spunk to seep out of her pussy. The experience left her legs twitching and her body sore. He lingered by her body, undoing her bindings and letting her fall flat onto the ground.

Afterwards, the gates finally raised and the winner was announced. He left, abandoning her in the arena, content with the win. Bullet felt exhausted. She didn’t want to move at all, but she knew she had to. She pushed herself upwards with her arms, glancing at the giant screens surrounding the area, only to immediately avert her gaze again. She felt like she had a fever with how hot her body was and how intensely bright her face was in hue. She staggered to her feet, one arm over her chest while the other tried to hide her face, and rushed out of the Colosseum. Somehow, she knew she was going to have the longest walk home of her life.


End file.
